


If Not Here, Where

by Highlander_II



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby wants Logan... no, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not Here, Where

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the words on this page; the characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> This was written as a Christmas gift for a friend who was looking for something in the Bobby/Logan line. =)

"Bobby. Hey, Bobby," a voice hisses from the dark side of a corner.

The mutant in question (that would be me) takes a look around to see if anyone's watching before, casually, making his way down the corridor. As I round the corner, strong hands grab my shirt and thrust me against the wall. I don't cry out, but, instead, let the unshaven face that belongs to the strong hands press forward to capture my mouth in one hell of a kiss. Come on, it's Logan... what? You thought I wouldn't know?

Moaning my pleasure back at the unshaven face, I clench my fingers onto the bare arms still holding me against the wall. Then the kissing stops and the face moves away. _Oops._

"You could at least resist a little," it's a grunt more than a sentence, but that's Logan for you.

I chuckle. "I would, if you tried something new. You always grab me from around a corner." I know I shouldn't laugh, but how can I help it?

"Fine." Still more of a grunt than anything else. He's so touchy sometimes.

"Oh, come on, Logan, I know you have better techniques than that." I know, I've seen him fight. I press a hand against his chest and stroke downward. Such nice lines, firm muscle. God, he's fucking hot.

Logan growls, like a dog, but more gravely.

I roll my eyes. I'm used to this. "Pick something new for next time. I mean, if you want me to resist, shouldn't you _not_ call at me from the corner?"

He gives me this look like I've just made a really great point in the middle of an argument... which, I have. "Huh. Right."

I grin and reach a hand up to pull Logan's lips to mine. There's a little resistance. "Come on. All this and I don't get to kiss back? Logan, for the first time - ever - no one's around. Come on." And melt - well, thaw, Logan relaxes and I pull him closer, kissing him, savoring the familiar, cigar-tinged flavor of Logan and...

"Rogue?" Logan snarls around the kiss.

"What?" I mumble. What's he talking about?

Logan's nostrils flare a bit and he sniffs. It's kind of weird when he does that. "You're still with Rogue?" The broad man backs away from me, like a pissed off alpha male.

"No," I counter. "She left this morning to go home. Visit her family. Or, that's what she told me."

"Rogue doesn't do family," Logan snarls.

"I know. I said that's what she told me."

Logan crosses his arms over his chest. "So, what's she really doing?"

I shrug. "Dunno. Right now, don't care." I step forward, pressing myself into that strong body. "Want you." I try to kiss him, but he turns away. What gives?

"Not here."

I blink. Huh? "But we... just a minute... over there. Logan, I'm really confused."

"We can't. Not while we're here."

"Uh, you can kiss me anywhere." And that came out a little more kinky than it sounded in my head.

"Yeah, but the rest..." Logan shakes his head, "not here."

"Fine." I step back. "Where?"

Logan blinks slowly and glares at me. "What?"

"You said not here, so, where? If it's just a matter of location, pick somewhere else. We'll go there."

"All right. Meet me. Downstairs. Six am. We'll go." Logan unfolds his arms and starts down the corridor away from me.

And I feel my mouth fall open. "What? Go where?"

There's no response from the shadowy figured as he walks away.

_Shit._

* * *

**0600 - next morning**

I make my way down the stairs, rubbing at my eyes and yawning as I go. Backpack slung over one shoulder and a duffle bag over the other and I'm pretty much thinking that Logan is crazy for wanting to start going anywhere at 6 in the morning. And I can't think of a thing that I'd ever get the hell up this early for... 'cept maybe sex. Which, I'm sort of hoping is why I got up before the dawn this time.

"Ready to go, Kid?" Logan growls around a cigar that doesn't look freshly lit.

How is he so awake this damned early? I nod in response, unable to say a thing around a yawn.

"Come on." Logan grabs his duffle from the floor and starts toward the door.

I follow and slide into the passenger seat of the old, beat-up truck, tossing my bags into what looks like it could've been a backseat at one point. "You're not using one of the X-vehicles?"

Logan glares at me as he keys the ignition and pulls away from the school. "Doesn't make much sense to get away from the X-men if you take them with you."

"Good point."

After that, Logan's quiet. He just sits there, smoking his cigar and driving the truck. Gotta say, I'm getting a little nervous, though I don't know if it's because of Logan or the anticipation of whatever's gonna happen. I want to move over, sit closer to him, but my jittery nerves are keeping me over here on my side of the truck.

"You okay?" Logan finally asks after driving for an hour.

"Huh?" I turn to him. "Fine. How long's the drive?"

"Another hour or so. You sure you're okay?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The rest of the drive - just as quiet as the first part. By the time we stop, I am ready to run laps around the house. Man, do I ever need to stretch my legs. But, once I'm out of the truck and looking around... damn. This place is nice. Very Logan.

"Surprised?" Logan asks over the hood of the truck.

I shake my head. "No. Believe it or not, I never figured you for the five-star hotel type." I reach back into the truck to grab my stuff and half-grin at him.

Logan grunts and starts for the door, keys jangling in his hand as he goes. I follow, still gazing around in awe at the place. It really is breathtaking.

I turn around to ask Logan something, but find myself pressed against the door and firmly kissed. Not complaining. Rough hands holding my face, I'm tensed only for a moment until my body relaxes as Logan presses forward to ravage my mouth, sliding his tongue between my lips. I hear my bags drop to the floor as I let go, my hands finding other worthwhile pursuits.

Logan finishes the kiss and draws back a bit. "Sorry, kid."

As I'm trying to get my breathing under control, I ask, "For what? Kissing me? Don't be."

"Right." Logan pulls away, grabs his bag and heads down the hallway.

Does he do that just to make me watch his ass move when he walks? "Logan?" I call after him and collect my bags before jogging down the hall myself. "Logan, wait. Where are you... whoa." I stop at the bedroom doorway. The room isn't lavish, isn't extravagant, but it is inviting. The warm, earthy colors, heavy drapes and blankets and bare-chested Logan leaning in the bathroom doorway, casually smoking a cigar. "Logan," I begin as I step into the room and drop my bags in front of a nearby chair, "this place is amazing."

The wolf-like man just chomps on his cigar and breathes; no change from moments before. That makes my gut begin to twist nervously. What is going on in Logan's head?

Right, I wasn't expecting a heart-to-heart chat, but a simple 'Thank you' would have been nice. I stare back at Logan, trying to keep my breathing under control - not working out so well, by the way.

"Logan," the name passes my lips before I even realize I'm saying anything and it's breathy, barely a whisper and I can't move. My feet are stuck to the floor. I don't want them to be, but I can't seem to talk my feet into moving across the room.

Logan... just stands there. Over there. On the other side of the room, still leaning in the bathroom doorway. Is he trying to taunt me? "Something wrong, kid?" he asks.

I swallow hard and shake my head. I want to move; go over there to him, but something just won't let me go. Nerves, glue, that _look_ from Wolverine - yes, Wolverine. That one was just a little different from the look from Logan. More feral, predatory - hot.

The grin, when it comes, just enhances the feral nature of the look, but doesn't cool things down at all. Logan pushes away from the doorway and stalks across the room, stubbing out the cigar in the ashtray by the bed along the way. He stops just far enough away that I won't be able to touch him if I reach out my hand. A silent challenge. A dare for me to move.

I really want to move too. Inner voice is screaming at my feet to stop being so damned stubborn and just go; it's only two steps if I do it right. My hands clench and unclench at my sides - like that's gonna make my feet work.

"I can wait here all night," Logan states and crosses his arms over his chest.

That's more than enough. "I can't," I growl and suddenly find myself against Logan's bare chest, hands buried in the thick, stiff curls on the back of his head. Panting, I demand, "Kiss me."

*****

Logan obliged with every bit of feral power he had released into the action. Well, maybe not every bit, but the build-up had almost been too much. The kid had taken forever to move. _For someone ready t'try this, you sure are skittish, kid._ The kid gripped his arms tight. Not too tight, because few of the mutants could manage that, but it _was_ getting cold. He pulled back and waited for Bobby to look up at him. He didn't.

"Bobby." Nothing. "Hey, kid, let up, gonna freeze my arms."

The cold started to die down and the pressure on his arms released. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Um, could you do that again?"

He had to grin at the kid. "Yeah, maybe." It was quiet for a bit. "Kid, you okay?"

"Yeah," Bobby replied absently. Then, stretched up to kiss him back.

This, he could get used to. He would never admit to it if anyone asked, but he really could. Especially since this kid was moving his hands into interesting places and shifting to trail kisses down his neck and over his chest.

There was a low mumble of a chuckle. "Where you goin', kid?"

Bobby glanced up at him through dark eyelashes. "Can't do this if we're both dressed, right?"

_Whoa. Kid's got balls._ Logan smirked, but it wasn't as intimidating as it could have been. "Yeah. Harder that way."

"So, why am I still wearing all of my clothes?"

Plainly, Logan replied, "Because you haven't taken them off yet."

Bobby stood back up. "Thought you wanted to do it." And there was almost a pout on the younger man's face.

He shrugged. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. At the moment, he was just amused at the way Bobby was doing things. It was kind of like the first time he had kissed the kid...

******

_Logan sat down next to Bobby on the couch, tossed an arm across the back and plucked the cigar from his teeth just long enough to say 'hi'. Bobby looked at him, returned the greeting, then turned back to the TV._

_"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, closely investigating the line of the boy's neck without moving any closer._

_"I'm watching television," Bobby replied, bland, bored._

_"Anything good on?"_

_Bobby turned his head and blinked. "No."_

_Logan grunted and turned to the TV. _Kid's right. Nothing good on.

_"Did you want something, Logan?" Bobby asked, his voice trembling just a little as he spoke Logan's name._

_Still looking at the TV, "Nope."_

_"'kay."_

_A moment of relative silence passed between them, but he could feel Bobby periodically glancing at him. "What's on your mind, kid?" he asked._

_"Um," Bobby swallowed hard, "well, why are you here?"_

_"Same as you, watchin' nothing on TV."_

_The kid turned on the sofa, looked right at him. "No. I mean, sitting here beside me?"_

_He turned his head just enough to be able to see Bobby with one eye. "You want there to be a reason?"_

_Bobby nodded._

_Logan shrugged, pulled the cigar from his teeth and dragged the kid in for a full-on kiss. No little pecks to build-up, no tentative touches with heavy breathing, just lips on lips. There was no immediate resistance, which must have been from shock, because a moment later, Bobby was scrambling away from him._

_"Wha... wh... what are you doing?" the kid asked, obviously horrified._

_"Nothing." He slid the cigar back between his teeth. He knew Bobby was watching, eyes focused on the cigar, how he handled it. He could feel Bobby itching to reach for it and put himself there instead._

_He waited._

_"Are you insane?"_

_"Nope." He really hadn't meant to answer that, but it slipped._

_"Then you must be on drugs or something, because..."_

_Logan turned to the kid, his face serious -- more so than usual. "Look, kid, if you don't want me to do it again, just say so. Don't waste your time analyzing what it meant."_

_That seemed to shut the kid up for a bit. Then, eyes facing the TV, Bobby asked, his voice very quiet, "And, what if I do want you to... you know... do it again?"_

_"Have to wait."_

_"Wait? Why?" Now the kid almost seemed disappointed. _That's promising.

_"See if you really want it."_

*****

It had been, what seemed, an excruciating couple of days waiting for Bobby. He couldn't tell if the kid had taken time to think things over or if he had just gotten caught up in schoolwork, but when Bobby had come to his room that night...

*****

_Logan showed no more emotion upon seeing who was on the other side of the door than he did any other time. He said nothing, just plucked the cigar from his mouth and looked at the kid._

_"Hi, Logan."_

_"Bobby."_

_The kid swallowed the obvious lump in his throat, looked down, then back up at him. "Um, can I come in?"_

_Logan tucked the cigar back in his mouth and moved out of the doorway. He closed the door behind Bobby and waited. Kid was nervous; he kept shifting and pacing - or trying to pace without looking like he was pacing. Logan leaned against the wall and watched._

_Bobby stopped, turned to him and said, "I'm ready."_

_"For what?"_

_"To kiss you." And the kid looked stunned to have been so bold with his words._

_"All right." He put the cigar in a nearby ashtray._

_He saw Bobby's face change from nervous to almost 'oh shit' scared. But the kid crossed the room, slid hands up his chest and leaned in to kiss him. Logan let the kid explore, experiment for a while before he even moved. When he did, he put one hand on the side of Bobby's neck and the other in the middle of the kid's back..._

*****

"You all right, Logan?"

"Yeah. C'mere." He drew Bobby close and started to remove the kid's sweatshirt, followed by the T-shirt beneath it. He stroked fingers over the younger man's chest and shoulders, admiring the musculature. "You should come work out with me. Build this up more." He squeezed a bicep. The comment was more a way to be able to see more of Bobby than a criticism.

"Uh huh," Bobby breathed. Logan could tell he wanted to say more, but couldn't make his vocal chords cooperate.

One side of Logan's mouth twitched into a smile. "You okay?"

Bobby nodded and reached to unfasten Logan's belt and pants.

He grabbed Bobby's hands. "Hold it, kid. Don't want to scare you. What did you have in mind?"

"What?"

"Where do you want this to go?" He doesn't know why he's bothering to ask; it's not usually like that. _He_ isn't usually like that.

"Preferably to the bed over there," Bobby said with a slight frown and a hint of a push in the general direction of the bed.

Logan sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"See where it goes? I don't have a plan here, Logan. I just..." Bobby stepped forward and kissed him without finishing his sentence.

_Good plan, kid._ Logan kissed back and walked them toward the bed. He had been planning to sit Bobby on it, but Bobby pushed _him_ toward it instead. Caught a little off-guard, he sat on the edge of the bed harder than he'd planned. "Bobby?"

"I do something wrong?" the kid asked as he knelt on the floor at Logan's feet.

Logan shook his head slowly. He pressed his hands into the mattress and relaxed.

"'Kay." Bobby continued to remove Logan's jeans.

The kid was pretty good for a novice - well, he _thought_ the kid was a novice, not having seen any evidence to the contrary. His legs tensed and a moan escaped his throat as he opened his mouth to ask a question. After the moan, he managed, "You done this before?"

Bobby looked up from his task and lightly shook his head.

"Had it done?" Logan ground out through clenched teeth.

A nod from Bobby this time, but he didn't stop what he was doing - tongue swirling around, hand sliding along, no evidence of teeth whatsoever.

_Damn._ He tried to keep his eyes open to see what Bobby was doing, but his eyes fell shut and _he_ fell back on the bed, hands clenching the layers of flannel blankets. He couldn't speak, could hardly think, but he did notice that Bobby stayed with him, barely breaking his rhythm. _Fuckin' fascinatin'._ Which was pretty much the last of his thought processes before Bobby drew him completely over the edge.

When he opened his eyes, still panting from the mild exertion, a languidly smiling Bobby was kneeling over him, kissing his face and neck. He slid his hands over the younger man's body, up to his face to draw Bobby in for a deep, full kiss. "What's gotten into you, kid?" he asked.

"Nothing. I like sex. You just didn't want to ever play under the watchful eye of the mansion," Bobby replied, tracing invisible patterns over Logan's chest.

"For good reason," he grumbled.

Bobby sat up and Logan noticed he was naked - he'd missed that earlier, having only skimmed the kid's sides. "You are the sneaky, stealthy one, Logan. Don't you know how to be sneaky with sex too?"

Logan frowned and growled.

Bobby's face broke into a grin. "I mean, come on, you've kissed me in damn near every corner of the place."

"Sex is different."

"I know, but I figured with all the other stuff we'd done, you'd be fine trying more."

Logan took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to freak." _Yeah, that's good, borrow one of their words; that might help._

Bobby laughed and sat back on Logan's thighs. "Really?" The kid rubbed his hands over Logan's chest. "Should've just said something."

He glared, until Bobby moved his hand again - lower, toward his hips.

Bobby chuckled. "Least now I know how to stop you from glaring at me," he said with a grin.

"Don't count on it," he rumbled before the kid's talented hands made him moan again.

"So now what?"

"Huh?"

"What now?"

"Keep with what you're doing."

"No. I mean for us. When we go back?"

"Who said anything about going back?"


End file.
